


Now I'm your everything, I got you on your knees

by witch_blades



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dominance, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_blades/pseuds/witch_blades
Summary: Dominic tries to make Colson jealous, and pays the price.





	Now I'm your everything, I got you on your knees

**Author's Note:**

> Writing smut still isn't my strongest area but I can only change that by writing. I had to write all of this on my phone because I broke my laptop, so there may be more errors than usual.

The smell of poorly-masked body odor hanging in the air was becoming increasingly hard to ignore. Colson chewed at his lower lip and shook the drink in his hand that was less booze and more water with every passing minute. Going to a club with your love interest is really only fun if you can be seen together. But Colson had no interest in dancing up on anyone except for Dominic, who he glanced at longingly from the couch he tucked himself away on. He really wished they could have spent the night in, but all of their friends wanted to get drunk. It would have looked suspicious for the two of them to decline and sit at the hotel alone, especially after recent events having people talking.

They had been caught by one of Dominic's friends with his head in Colson's lap just two weeks before this. The only excuse he could think of in the moment was Dominic being too drunk to know what was going on, and Colson didn't want to wake him. However, both of the boys had been completely sober, and had the man walked in just half an hour before, what they had been doing would have been much harder to explain.

Just less than a week prior, they were mocked by a few of their friends when they were caught holding hands beneath the blanket they shared. It was true that there was a shortage of blankets and the night was unusually cold; they hadn't been the only pair sharing. Although the hand holding was difficult to find an excuse for. They stammered something about it being accidental and hoped everyone would forget by the next day.

They were not about to risk being all over each other in a club. So they sat at opposite ends and stole glances when they could; they waved away any advances made by drunken strangers. Colson was approached by mostly women under twenty-five, while Dominic was chatted up by older men. Dominic had no reason to feel threatened; he knew that Colson had slept with more women nearly identical to the ones surrounding him than most people would in four lifetimes. Dominic however, was being approached by people far more his type, and Colson was only relieved when each man was politely turned away. Feeling his stomach tighten with each approach and not being able to take a breath until the interaction ended.

Colson's jealousy had never been much of an issue in past relationships, because he never felt like he had something irreplaceable. Most of his relationships with women were mutually understood as flings, and they both moved on very quickly. But this was unlike anything Colson had ever experienced; he didn't know he could care so much.

Colson was unable to dwell much more on his feelings for Dominic because this time an older man approached him and was not immediately rejected. Dominic laughed at whatever he had been told and didn't flinch when the stranger took the seat next to him. Colson's anxiety quickly became anger. Not at Dominic, but at the man beside him. Dominic was Colson's, and when Colson claimed something, or someone, he would not stand for having it taken from him. He had no choice but to watch and didn't even notice that his nails had dug into his wrist until the girl beside him made a comment.

"Are you okay?" She asked, sounding genuinely concerned and a little uncomfortable. Colson peered down to see that the skin of his wrist was bright red and the stinging started to set in. He downed the rest of his drink and stood up without speaking a word, feeling like a change of a setting, and a better view of what was unfolding, might be beneficial.

Dominic turned to find Colson in the sea of people behind them. Once he had located him, he returned to his casual flirting. The man, who Dominic believed had said his name was Mark, placed his hand on his knee. Dominic wasn't entirely comfortable with this gesture, but when he saw Colson's reaction to it, it all became worth it. Colson's eyes burned into him, and he looked like he might just explode. This drove Dominic absolutely wild. He decided to play into as much as he could away with, because seeing Colson like this was irresistible.

Dominic placed a hand on the older man's shoulder, who had now leaned in significantly from where he had started. He laughed dramatically at the man's corny joke and tried his best to ignore the tan line from where a wedding ring usually was placed. He asked the man about his work, because men of this type can drone on about that for hours, and tried to look more interested than ever. Colson had not taken his eyes off of the pair a single time since their interaction began.

Colson chewed on the inside of his cheek and felt the pressure, the need to do something, building. It wasn't until the man placed a hand on Dominic's cheek that he snapped, unable to take it any longer. He weaved his way through the crowd the best he could in a timely manner until he reached the two, standing behind the man. Colson grabbed the stranger's shoulder, leaning down so he could be heard over the music.

"Hate to interrupt, but our buddies are getting ready to leave, and I don't think this young man would appreciate being ditched. So I'm going to have to steal him away." The older man angled himself so he could look Colson in the eye.

"I can drop him off wherever he needs to go. We just ordered drinks. I'll call a taxi to get us home." Colson faked a frown and tilted his head to the side.

"See that's such a bummer, but I don't know if I trust old married men in clubs to get my friend home safe after one in the morning. He's a little too valuable for me to gamble with his safety, so it's time to wrap this up." Colson clapped a hand on the Dominic's shoulder and gestured for him to follow. The man looked as if he wanted to respond but would prefer to not make a fool of himself as people started to stare. Dominic looked relieved that he was able to find a way out of the conversation.

They made their way out the side doors and into the alley. Colson turned to face Dominic before he'd even cleared the door entirely. His expression couldn't be described as anything other than pissed.

"What the fuck was that?" Each word was spat harshly, but quietly enough for them to stay off everyone's radar.

"What was what?" Dominic said over confidently, a huge grin removing any sincerity from the question. 

"Oh come on, that guy was all over you. Do you know how infuriating it is to watch someone be dangled in front of you all night, in that outfit, with another man, and not be able to do anything about it? While old perverts drool all over you?"

"He was only forty." Dominic teased, addressing the least important aspect of Colson's statement.

"Yeah. That's almost twice your age, man. Besides that's not the point. My point is that I don't want you flirting with other people."

"And why's that? I mean, we've never made anything official. You've never taken me on a real date. We just fuck and fall asleep together. Sometimes we cuddle when we can get away with it. You don't own me." 

Colson laughed, but it was tinged with irritation. He ushered Dominic out of the alley and into a taxi, telling the driver what hotel to take them to. It wasn't the hotel they were staying in, but Colson knew his way around Atlanta. The entire ride Colson kept a loose grip on Dominic's wrist, and as subtle as it was it did its job; symbolizing dominance.

The drive was tense. They didn't speak a word. Colson made calm small talk with the driver. It almost felt normal; not normal enough for Dominic to ignore the butterflies Colson's shift in attitude gave him. He liked this side of him. As they pulled up to the entrance of the hotel Dominic took a minute to marvel at how much nicer this was than the one they'd been in for the past two nights.

Colson approached the front desk, and gave his full name. He knew the woman at the counter wouldn't recognize either of them; she was well over sixty. They didn't talk on the elevator; they didn't talk in the hallway. It wasn't until the door clicked behind them that they had any form of contact. Colson grabbed Dominic by the shirt collar. Dominic's eyes went wide as they met Colson's. His mouth fell open instinctively.

He dragged him to the bed effortlessly, and tossed him from a far enough distance that Dominic wasn't sure if he'd miss the floor. They both kicked their shoes off and Colson used the side of his foot to swipe both pairs to the side. Dominic reached for the button on Colson's jeans, only to have his hand swatted away. 

"Nah, tonight we do things my way. If I don't give you permission to do something, you don't do it."

As he spoke he managed to get his jeans around his knees. The bulge in his boxers was beyond obvious, and Dominic began to salivate at the thought of it. Colson palmed himself through the stretched material until Dominic could no longer sit still. This was the worst torture he could remember enduring.

Colson dragged his waistband to his thighs and Dominic watched with wide eyes as his cock sprung free. Dominic was at eye level; he dropped his jaw and Colson grabbed a fistful of his hair. Colson didn't moved an inch. Instead dragging Dominic to him, who greedily took as much of Colson into his mouth as he could, realizing his mistake as he grinded his hips forward. Dominic gagged, his eyes watering instantly. He pulled back enough to get a full breath and was able to adjust to Colson's rhythm. His eyes fell closed and he felt used in the best way possible. The soft groans coming out of Colson's mouth made him feel like he was doing an amazing job, despite not actually doing anything at all.

When Colson pulled out without warning Dominic took a minute to recover. Colson knelt to Dominic's level making him feel powerless; smaller than ever. He wiped the drool that had collected on Dominic's chin, and followed through with the motion until his fingers were between Dominic's lips. As soon as he realized what Colson had done, he licked the pad of Colson's fingers and sucked them into his mouth, putting on the best show he could for him. He stared up at him through his eyelashes and leaned forward until he had reached Colson's knuckles.

Dominic's mouth was once again left vacant without any notice when Colson pulled his hand away. He pulled Dominic's shirt over his head in one very smooth movement and pushed on his chest until he fell flat against the bed; gesturing for him to slide up. Colson removed his own shirt and dove onto the bed. He was once again towering over Dominic, holding himself up and pausing to admire the blank canvas he planned to ruin.

Colson wasted no time. He kissed Dominic's neck; it was sloppy and wet, and with the obvious suction involved Dominic worried some very obvious marks would be left behind. He pushed up on Colson's chest and whispered his name. 

"You're going to leave a mark, slide a little lower at least." Colson smirked and shook his head.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." He continued his work, grinning as he pulled away, seeing purple marks beginning to bloom on Dominic's pale skin. "Beautiful." He whispered, sliding to his chest. Taking the time to run his hands over the smooth, clear skin that contrasted so well with his own. He kissed and bit wherever he pleased, making a path to Dominic's waistband.

It was at this point that Dominic realized how incorrect his earlier statement was. Dominic was totally under his control. As much as he never wanted this moment to end, the tightness in his jeans was very hard to ignore and he needed Colson to touch him.

Colson effortlessly unbuttoned Dominic's pants, pulling them to his ankles in one movement. He softly mouthed through the fabric of Dominic's underwear, earning an involuntary jerk. Colson chuckled; Dominic whined and grasped at Colson's hair.

"For someone who claimed so confidently that I had no control over them under an hour ago, you sure seem needy now." Dominic didn't say anything, he groaned with frustration. When he didn't receive confirmation he pulled away entirely.

"That's not fair." Dominic cried. Colson smiled devilishly, and shrugged.

"I think it's very fair. You tried to get me worked up using someone else, knowing I couldn't do anything about it. Now I'm just proving a point." Colson leaned in, his lips practically covering Dominic's ear. "I own you." Dominic felt his face heat up and he whimpered as quietly as he could manage.

Colson finally pulled his boxers to his ankles. He kissed the inside of Dominic's thighs for what felt like an eternity.

"Fuck, please. I can't take it anymore." Dominic didn't think he would actually listen to him until he felt lips wrap around his cock, tongue swiping over the head. The loud, drawn out noise that left his mouth was entirely involuntary. Unfortunately, it ended as quickly as it had begun. When all sensation was removed he had never been more willing to do anything to get it back. He tried to beg, but all that came out were incoherent whines. Colson was astonished at just how much power he had. He knew he had more control over Dominic than he would admit but this was an entirely different level.

Colson walked away from the bed without an explanation, digging in his bag, returning with a small container. Its label was covered by a CVS sticker, but Dominic didn't need to read it to know what was inside. Colson opened the bottle with a satisfying click, dispensing what looked like too much lube into his left palm.

"Legs up, grab them." Dominic had never taken an order so quickly in his life. Before Colson could even look up, he was in perfect position, staring at the ceiling, attempting to calm his nerves. He waited for what felt like forever before feeling the familiar slick feeling accompanied by two of Colson's fingers. This was easy, he didn't even flinch. When a third was brought into the mix he hardly noticed, and when a fourth was added he was very grateful for the amount of lube being used. It felt like it was only a few seconds before all four digits were gone and the emptiness felt almost foreign. He didn't have much time to readjust to it.

He was given little to no warning before Colson was inside of him. His body shifted into autopilot and didn't have control over anything he did. His mouth fell open, his hands reached for anywhere to land, eventually resting on Colson's waist. He had no time to settle into a rhythm because it was constantly picking up speed. By the time it reached a stable pace Dominic felt like he was being fucked into the mattress, literally. 

Colson did not hold back, the entire bed shook, and with each thrust it hit the wall behind them. They couldn't care less about the person in the room next to them. Colson grabbed Dominic by the hips; fingers digging in to the point of leaving marks. Their eyes met and that was near enough to finish them both off right there.

"Fuck, you're so fucking-" Colson didn't finish his sentence, cutting himself off with borderline yell. Dominic was unable to truly speak, muttering only mixes of cuss words and Colson's name.

Colson leaned forward, hand pressing down on Dominic's throat. Dominic gasped and ran his hands down Colson's chest.

Dominic grabbed at Colson's waist, as if somehow trying to take him deeper. Colson landed a smack across Dominic's face, something that he would've worried crossed boundaries, if it wasn't discussed prior. 

"Don't get greedy, you fucking whore." Colson panted and tugged on Dominic's hair.

"Please touch me. I need it. I need you." Colson grinned and wrapped his hand around Dominic's dick. "Fuck." It was drawn out and desperate. His voice was starting to get hoarse.

Colson was incredibly close, but he wasn't ready for this to be over. He stopped dead in his tracks, pulling out and dropping to his elbows. He took Dominic into his mouth, about as far down his throat as he could manage. Dominic grabbed almost all of his hair in two fistfuls, involuntarily thrusting into Colson's mouth. Colson jerked away, smacking Dominic's inner thigh; hard. Dominic yelped and pulled away from Colson's grip.

"You stay still unless I tell you to move, understood? I can think of punishments far worse than that." Dominic nodded, drying tears being remoistened by new ones. Colson continued to suck him off, and Dominic was very careful to keep his hips steady. Colson paused for a moment, running his hand softly down Dominic's thigh. "Good boy." His voice was low and scratchier than usual. Dominic found it incredibly attractive.

He returned to his normal pace, talking him deeper this time. Dominic gripped at the bedsheets.

"Fuck, Colson. I'm gonna cum." He stuttered out mere fractions of words.

"Are we going to have a repeat of tonight's events? Are you going to let anyone else touch you?" Colson replaced his mouth with his hand, jerking him off at an agonizingly slow pace.

"No, I-"

"And why is that?"

"Because I belong to you." 

"That's right, all mine." Colson grinned and picked up his speed. Dominic seized up, whispering profanity and thrusting into Colson's hand. He came harder than he could ever remember cumming before, on the verge of tears, moans coming out as sobs.

Colson gave Dominic less than a minute to collect himself before dragging him to the floor in front of him. Dominic leaned forward taking Colson into his mouth once again; it never got old. He took his time to savor the experience, until Colson once again grabbed a handful of Dominic's hair, fucking his mouth.

"Fuck. Fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum. Fuck." Dominic pulled away, wrapping his hand around his cock. He fell into a steady rhythm; opening his mouth, sticking his tongue out. When Colson came it was a shockingly large amount, painting Dominic's tongue. He panted, cursing under his breath, until he collapsed sideways onto the bed, Dominic joining him.

Colson pulled him into his chest and placed a kiss on top of his head, thinking back on their conversation. They both remained silent for a while.

"What you said earlier, about us not being 'official'. What do I have to do to change that?' Dominic smiled and looked Colson in the eyes.

"I want a date. A real date with dinner and no sneaking around. No sex at the end. And I want our fucking closest friends to know about us." The last part made Colson feel guilty. It had been his idea to sneak around.

"Okay. I can do that. I'd love to do that actually. I mean it's hard to have a good relationship with someone if you have to make it a secret. I have no reason to be ashamed of being with you. I mean, have you seen you?" Colson chuckled and kissed Dominic's knuckles. "Besides, I think it might be more difficult to hide now anyway." Colson brushed a finger over the darkened marks on Dominic's neck.

"Yeah, that's not fair. Everyone knows I'm yours, but how will they tell you're mine?" Colson didn't say anything, just lifted his chin exposing the skin on his neck. Dominic giggled.

"God, this is so high school." He mumbled as he leaned in. Kissing his neck gently before pulling the skin into his mouth. After two obvious hickeys were visible, he added a bite for good measure. Colson laughed and pulled Dominic into a kiss.

"Satisfied?"

"Oh very." Dominic laughed at how childish they sounded. 

Colson fell asleep within minutes. Dominic stayed up for a while to admire him while he slept. He wondered if he could call him his boyfriend, and if so, who could he tell? He decided not to worry about those things at the moment, he'd discuss them with Colson in the morning.

For now, he pulled his phone out of pants he'd left on the floor, and went into his contacts. He found Colson in the list and added a heart emoji. It was cheesy, but it made his heart beat faster just seeing it there. He set his phone on the bedside table and crawled back to where Colson slept, resting his head on the blonde's chest. He whispered a goodnight and placed a kiss on Colson's neck. This was the most safe he'd felt falling asleep in a long time. Colson made him feel protected, and despite never saying it to each other in a romantic sense, he made him feel very loved. 

Maybe some part of Dominic wanted to make Colson jealous that night because he wanted to show Colson that he needed to make him his. It worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 💞 give me a follow on tumblr @machinegunbabey.


End file.
